


Between the Lines -- Zwischen den Zeilen

by Klaineship



Series: Best of Missing Scenes -- Staffel 1 und 2 [24]
Category: Glee
Genre: 2x22, Fehlende Szene, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 13:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9237878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaineship/pseuds/Klaineship
Summary: Zusammenfassung:   Die Textnachrichten begannen fast sofort, nachdem Kurt den Flughafen erreicht hatte.Vor und während 2x22 ' New York '





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Between the Lines](https://archiveofourown.org/works/204175) by [flaming_muse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flaming_muse/pseuds/flaming_muse). 



 

 

Die Textnachrichten begannen fast sofort, nachdem Kurt den Flughafen erreicht hatte.

 _Ich habe gelesen, dass die Leute sich_ _früher_ _schick gemacht haben, wenn sie irgendwohin geflogen sind,_ lautete die erste, und als Blaine das Foto anklickte, sah er Puck, in einem schäbigen Tank-Top und löchrigen Jogginghosen auf einen Plastikstuhl gefläzt.

 _Selbst, wenn sie es machen würden, würdest du sie in den Schatten stellen_ , schrieb Blaine zurück – gleichzeitig liebevoll und irgendwie traurig, weil er nicht selbst dabei sein konnte, um es zu sehen. Kurt war am vergangenen Abend mehrfach – mit Blaine am Telefon – seine gesamte Garderobe durchgegangen (zumindest das, was nicht schon im Koffer war). Das Telefon in Blaines Hand hatte geradezu vibriert von all der übersprudelnden Begeisterung, und obwohl Blaine ihm kaum hatte folgen können, als er die jeweiligen Vor-und Nachteile jedes einzelnen Outfits aufgezählt hatte, war er doch sicher, dass Kurt letzten Endes etwas Sagenhaftes ausgewählt hatte.

 _Aber natürlich_ . Eine Minute später kam eine weitere Nachricht; dieses Mal aber ohne Worte. Es war ein Bild von Kurt, wie er in vorbildlicher Haltung auf einem dieser unbequemen Flughafen-Wartestühle saß. Er hatte die Hände auf seinen übereinander geschlagenen Beinen verschränkt und eine Augenbraue hoch gezogen, als wüsste er ganz genau, wie großartig er aussah. Und natürlich _sah_ er auch großartig aus in engen, dunklen Jeans und einer Art Navy-Jacke, die Blaine noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Er hatte einen weiß-blau gestreifter Schal um den Hals geknotet und auf seinem Kopf saß ein Hut.

Blaine lächelte; der Schal war sein Viel-Glück-Abschiedsgeschenk für die Reise gewesen und offenbar hatte er Kurt gefallen.

 _Wir gehen jetzt an Bord, ich stelle mein Handy aus, um Mr Schue einen Gefallen zu tun_ , kam, bevor Blaine noch einen Antwort auf das Bild schicken konnte.

 _Gute Reise_ , sendete er trotzdem, denn genau das wünschte er ihm, auch wenn Kurt es nicht sehen würde, bevor er in New York ankam.

Später an diesem Tag, musste Blaine nicht auf die Uhr sehen, um zu wissen, wann Kurt gelandet war. Sein Handy vibrierte so oft, pausenlos in Folge, in seiner Hosentasche, dass er es fast auf den Büchereitisch geschleudert hätte wie ein gefährliches Tier, als er es endlich herausgefingert hatte. Sein Bein kribbelte immer noch, als er sich eins nach dem anderen durch die Bilder klickte: Kurt und Mercedes zusammen, seine Arme fest um sie geschlungen, während er rückwärts am Flugzeugfenster lehnte, eine Großaufnahme von Kurts Boarding Pass mit seiner Fingerspitze auf dem Zielort, ein Schnappschuss von Finn, der schlafend auf Sams Schulter sabberte und ein verschwommenes Bild einer weit entfernten Skyline, anscheinend durch das Fenster aufgenommen.

Blaine lächelte und schrieb zurück _Ich freue mich so für dich!_ Und machte sich wieder daran, für seinen bevorstehenden Geschichtstest zu lernen.

Zwei Stunden später, auf dem Weg in sein Zimmer – sein Gehirn ein einziger Brei von all den Namen und Daten – bekam er _Ich wohne bei den Mädchen. Bin so froh, ein sauberes Bad zu haben, aber dafür wird der Spiegel hart umkämpftes Terrain sein._

 _Ich setze auf dich_ , schrieb Blaine zurück. Er wartete eine viertel Stunde, und als keine weitere Antwort kam, machte er sich auf den Weg, Kaffee zu holen.

Für den Rest des Tages hörte er nichts mehr von Kurt, aber als ihn sein Wecker am nächsten Morgen weckte, warteten zwei Bilder vom Central Park auf ihn. Außerdem gab es ein Foto von Kurt, wie er auf dem Rand eines Brunnens saß, mit einer Jacke, deren Schulterklappen aus Fell zu bestehen schienen. Blaine erinnerte sich, dass Kurt ihm davon erzählt hatte und natürlich stand sie ihm perfekt. Das war keine Überraschung, obwohl Blaine dachte, dass es für das Fell eigentlich ein bisschen zu warm sein musste.

Er hielt sein Handy noch eine ganze Weile in beiden Händen und betrachtete das Bild mit einem sehnsüchtigen Ziehen in der Brust, bevor er ein Foto von seinem Zimmer machte und mit der Unterschrift > _Deine Aussicht ist viel viel besser_ , an Kurt schickte.

Zwei Stunden später vibrierte Blaines Handy erneut, nur einmal, aber er benahm sich vorbildlich und schaute nicht nach, bis Englisch vorbei war und er auf dem Flur stand. Es war ein Bild von Rachel und Kurt, von Kurt selbst aufgenommen. In ihren Augen schimmerten Tränen und sie lächelten so breit und glückselig, dass Blaine der Atem stockte. Hinter ihnen war – warte – war das das Bühnenbild von _Wicked_ ? Standen sie auf der _Bühne_?

Blaine blieb mitten auf dem belebten Flur wie angewurzelt stehen und Thad rannte in ihn hinein.

"Hey, alles in Ordnung mit dir?" fragte er.

"Klar", sagte Blaine automatisch, obwohl er sich nicht entscheiden konnte, ob er um Kurts Willen einen Freudenschrei ausstoßen, oder sich lieber still und elend in eine Ecke verziehen sollte. Es war nicht so, dass Blaine Kurt die großartigen Erfahrungen, die er da gerade machte, missgönnt hätte. Natürlich nicht. Und er wusste, dass sie zusammen nach New York zurückkehren würden, aber ein Teil von ihm wünschte, dass er bei Kurts Erstem Mal dabei sein könnte und alles mit ihm zusammen erleben. Und wenn es auch nur gewesen wäre, um Kurts Gesichtsausdruck aus erster Hand zu erleben, als er diese Bühne betreten hatte. Er wusste, dass es ein Traum von ihm gewesen war.

Blaine wischte also Thads Besorgnis beiseite und trat aus dem Pulk der Schüler heraus in eine Fensternische.

 _Ist das, was ich glaube, dass es ist???? Ich kann es kaum erwarten, all deine Geschichten zu hören ,_ schrieb er zurück. Es war nicht gelogen, aber den Rest seiner Gedanken behielt er für sich.

 _Da gibt es sooo viel zu erzählen !_ antwortete Kurt.

Er wusste, dass Kurt beschäftigt war und die Gruppe sicher ziemlichen Stress hatte, weil sie in letzter Minute eigene Lieder zu schreiben versuchten (Blaine konnte immer noch nicht glauben, dass sie das tatsächlich machten), weshalb er nicht überrascht war, dass vor ihrem Auftritt nichts weiter kam, als Kurts _Wir sind dran !_ als Antwort auf Blaines _Toi Toi Toi_ .

Ein einfaches _wir wurden nicht plaziert_ , folgte einige Stunden später.

 _Das tut mir so leid. Die Richter sind Narren. Ich bin mir sicher, dass ihr die Bude gerockt habt_ , schrieb Blaine zurück. Kurt antwortete nicht.

Als ihn am folgenden Morgen immer noch keine neue Nachricht erreicht hatte, schickte er schnell ein _Gute Heimreise_ und hoffte, dass die Niederlage bei den Nationals, Kurt nicht die Freude am Rest ihres Aufenthalts geraubt hatte.

Eine Stunde später erhielt er _Die Klamotten der Mädchen haben sich über Nacht offensichtlich vervielfacht; ich habe viel zu viele Stunden damit verbracht, ihnen beim Schließen ihrer Koffer zu helfen._ Ein Bild von einem Kofferhaufen, an dessen Fuß Tina in dramatischer Pose auf dem Boden ausgestreckt lag, folgte kurz danach.

 _Was man nicht alles für seine Freunde tut_ , antwortete Blaine.

_Leider haben sie mich nicht auswählen lassen, was sie am besten einfach hierlassen sollten._

Ein paar Stunden danach bekam Blaine eine Nachricht von Rachel. Er öffnete sie und sah ein Bild von Kurt und Mercedes im Flughafen, die mit geschlossenen Augen aneinander lehnten. _Ich dachte mir, das hier ist viel zu süß, als dass ich es dir vorenthalten kann ,_ schrieb Rachel dazu. Blaine bewunderte die anmutig geschwungene Kontur von Kurts Körper länger – und sehnsüchtiger – als ihm lieb war, bevor er ein _Danke schön_ zurück schickte. Sein eigener Körper fühlte sich kalt an und er wünschte, Kurt würde sich an _ihn_ lehnen.

Blaine war froh, dass Kurt andere Freunde hatte und fabelhafte Sachen machen konnte – gar keine Frage. Aber es tat dennoch ein bisschen weh, von außerhalb zuschauen zu müssen, während der Rest von Kurts Freunden vor Ort sein konnte. Sie passten zusammen und er .... okay, es war nicht so, dass Blaine nicht zu ihm passte, aber seit Kurt die Dalton verlassen hatte, war er einfach teilweise von Kurts Leben ausgeschlossen. Er musste sich daran gewöhnen. Kurt war es wert, und wenn Blaine manchmal an der Seitenlinie warten musste, während Kurt sein Leben lebte und seinen Freund mit ein paar pflichtbewussten Textnachrichten zufrieden stellte, dann würde er das tun.

Er entschied sich, zum Lernen nach draußen zu gehen; die Luft in seinem Zimmer fühlte sich stickig an und die Stille in der Bibliothek würde ihm wahrscheinlich den Todesstoß versetzen. Er legte sich also ins Gras, beobachtete die Wolken, die über ihm am Himmel vorbei schwebten und schalt sich für seine Blödheit. Kurt würde zurück kommen und bald war Sommer. Sie würden soviel Zeit miteinander verbringen. Und auch getrennt voneinander, was auch okay war, denn er würde Kurt von nichts zurückhalten wollen, das ihn glücklich machte.

Manchmal war es echt Scheiße, reif und erwachsen zu sein .... besonders an Tagen, an denen er Kurt am liebsten den ganzen Tag umkreisen würde, wie ein Mond eine strahlende Sonne, um in seinem Glanz zu baden. Aber das wäre irgendwie krank, wie er zugeben musste, also würde er so etwas niemals tun. Er schickte also stattdessen _ich freue mich darauf, alles zu erfahren ,_ wie ein guter Freund es tun würde und ließ das Handy neben sich ins Gras fallen.

 _Im Flugzeug !_ _I_ _ch schalte mein Handy jetzt aus_ , textete Kurt ein Weile später. Dann folgte noch: _Kann es kaum erwarten, mit dir zu erzählen._

Und noch eine Minute später: _Ich wünschte, du wärst hier bei mir._

 _Ich auch_ konnte Blaine gerade noch schreiben, und es schnürt ihm die Kehle zu. Vielleicht hatten Kurts Nachrichten ihn doch nicht einfach nur zufrieden stellen sollen. Vielleicht war es sein Versuch gewesen, all die Erlebnisse mit ihm zu teilen, weil Kurt sich nach ihm genauso sehr sehnte wie er sich nach Kurt sehnte. Vielleicht war Blaine wirklich blöd gewesen, weil er etwas anderes angenommen hatte.

Danach brauchte er eine ganze Weile, bis er sich wieder auf seine Arbeit konzentrieren konnte.

Als Kurt nachhause kam, konnten sie nicht länger als fünf Minuten miteinander sprechen, weil Burt und Carole (wahrscheinlich eher Carole) das ganze Haus mit dutzenden Luftballons dekoriert hatten, um ihre Heimkehr zu feiern und Finn und Kurt sofort ins Breadstix und anschließend Kino entführt wurden, sobald sie einen Fuß in die Tür gesetzt hatten.

 _Ganz ehrlich .... soo viele Ballons_ schrieb Kurt, als Blaine auf dem Weg ins Bett war. Das begleitende Bild zeigte den Hausflur der Hummel-Hudsons fast komplett mit den Dingern gefüllt.

 _Das ist doch süß_ , antwortete Blaine.

_Zwanzig waren allein in meinem Zimmer . Und Finn hat soviel Helium inhaliert, dass er fast ohnmächtig geworden wäre. Brrrr . Ich sehe dich morgen beim Kaffee._

_Ich bin der mit dem Ballon-Bouquet und der Mickey-Maus-Stimme._

Blaine musste lachen, als Kurt ihm zur Antwort ein Bild schickte, auf dem er ihn mit wunderbar zerzaustem Haar und Ringen unter den Augen finster anblickte.

 _Süße Träume_ , tippte er, aber das Herz pochte ihm so heftig in der Brust, dass er eine ganze Weile brauchte, bis er selbst zur Ruhe kommen konnte.

 

**~***~**

**Author's Note:**

> Hier auf AO3 gibt es logischerweise nur ein relativ geringes Interesse an deutschsprachigen Geschichten, umso mehr freut es mich natürlich, dass ich einen ziemlich konstanten LeserInnenstamm von mittlerweil über 50 Hits für jede neue Geschichte habe. Ihr würdet mir alle eine riesige Freude machen, wenn ihr Kudos geben würdet (natürlich nur wenn euch meine Übersetzung gefällt) **und/oder einen Kommentar** hinterlassen würdet. So ein Leser-Feedback ist unglaublich wichtig und bereichernd und übrigens auch als Gast ohne eigenen Account möglich und es würde mir wirklich viel bedeuten.  
>  Ihr würdet mir damit eine riesige Freude machen <3 <3 <3 Danke


End file.
